Ouroboros Dragon Emperor
by LordFyrin
Summary: Issei was born from Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, and a human with knowledge of the supernatural. He is also the wielder of the Boosted Gear he was raised by a normal family, the Hyoudou's, he has no clue about his lineage or his power. Less perverted Issei, Smarter Issei, OP Issei, rated M for violence language and lemons later on in the story. IsseixHarem
1. Origins part 1

I own nothing from Highschool DxD

The Infinite Dragon God, a.k.a The Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis. The second strongest being in existence, who used to live in the gap between dimensions, the Dimensional Rift. She appears in the body of a little girl in a black lolita outfit, her hair is long and black but does little to cover her pointy elf-like ears. Her face and eyes betray no emotion because they are all gone, but she wasn't always like this... once she was in love... had fallen in love with a human and paid dearly for it.

 **(18 years ago)**

Traveling around Earth had become a favorite past-time for Ophis, she enjoyed watching and studying the humans and their habits. She had been sitting on a park bench when she saw him, his name was Jonathan Smith he was a young business man who worked for one of the Satan's, despite being human. She hadn't actually fallen in love she only used him as an experiment in relationships and emotions. A year later she gave birth to a child who she did love, who would later become Issei Hyoudou.

 _ **Hello everyone, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Ouroboros Dragon Emperor. This is my first Highschool DxD fanfiction. I apologize for it's shortness, but don't worry other chapter's will be longer.**_


	2. Origins part 2

Still own nothing

 **{Ddraig Speaking}  
[Abilities Being Used]**

' _Characters Thinking'_

 **(15 YEARS AGO)**

Issei Hyoudou was 1 years old when his life was changed forever. He was home alone with his father who was cleaning, his mother gone to get some things, and he in his crib staring at his mobile, watching the little dragons circle his head. A boom was heard from the living room downstairs and shouting soon ensued. Baby Issei started crying never knowing that his father was dead.

 **P.O.V. : JONATHAN SMITH**

Jonathan Smith was an informant for one of the four maous of the underworld, his job was to keep an eye on their younger sisters in the town of Kuoh and to make sure they were safe. 3 years ago he met a girl, Ophis and he had fallen in love with her and they had a child the year before. He was cleaning the house to surprise her while she was out. When the door was blown in and he was knocked back. Three figures walked through the door black wings jutting from their backs. "Where is the boy?" the one in the center asked slowly manifesting a javelin made of yellow light. "I'll never tell you, Fallen scum!" Jonathan roared charging at the figures with a broadsword raised high, he made it about 3 feet before all 3 figures seemingly teleported up to him and impaling repeatedly with weapons made of light. Coughing up blood, Jonathan began laughing and his body began emanating a golden glow. "Shit, no one said the human had a Sacred Gear!" one of the Fallen Angels yelled and they all backed away slowly as the body fell to the floor still chuckling. "You'll never touch my son, and you'll never leave her either" **[Bombardment Gear: Self-Destruction]**. Then in a flash of golden light everything in the living room disappeared, and a baby's cries could be heard floating down the stairs.

 **OPHIS P.O.V**

Ophis was in her adult human form as she shopped for groceries, when she felt a huge wave of energy. She gasped in surprise and teleported back to her home, right into the middle of her living room. She could still feel the magic in the air, and knew what what Jonathan had done to protect their son. She quickly floated up the steps and to her baby's crib picking him up to stop his crying. **{The boy is in danger Ophis}** said a voice emanating from the boy's left hand. "I know Ddraig, I will seal his powers and you so he can live a normal life." **{The most you can hope to seal is your bloodline and make me a Twice Critical}** "That will have to work, no one would need a Sacred Gear that weak or feel threatened by it" **{Very well, I hope this works. It's been awhile since you've felt true love or care for something}** "So do I, goodbye Ddraig. I hope to talk to you again one day" and then in a purple flash two large snakes appeared circling the child as the bit each other's tails a marked appeared on the back of the boy's neck and his presence of magical energy all but disappeared. Ophis picked him up again and flew out the window depositing him on the doorsteps of a couple a few blocks over, the Hyoudou's. "Goodbye little one, I hope you live a happy life now" she said before flying off returning to her little girl form and her emotions disappearing again, she sent a quick bolt of magic behind her to ring the doorbell she had left her child on.

 _ **Alright Chapter 2 is finished and next chapter we will actually get into Issei's P.O.V. I know these 3 chapters were released back to back but that's because I've had them written and waiting to be posted. The other chapters will take time, but I plan to release at least one a week. Alright onto the next chapter guys!**_


	3. The Date

Yep, you guessed it. I still own nothing

 **{Ddraig Speaking}**

' **Ddraig Speaking To Issei'  
[Abilities Being Used]**

' _Characters Thinking'_

 **ISSEI P.O.V**

 _In the dream fire swirled around him as flew through the destruction, seemingly being pulled forward to the center of it. Sitting in a crater was a figure in red armor with green gems decorating it, dragon wings shooting from his back. As Issei landed in front of the figure it roared and cocked back it's fist, green energy swirling in front of it. It threw it's hand forward and the shot raced towards Issei, time slowed down and Issei flinched it was two feet away when…_

Issei fell out of bed. "Fuck that hurt!" Issei yelled rubbing his head, ' _And what was that dream about? That was weird and scary as hell'_. He glanced at his alarm clock and noticed he was almost late for school "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT KAICHOU IS GONNA KILL ME" he yelled as he ran around his room throwing on his school uniform and sprinting down the street toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. He ran for what seemed like miles, before he saw the school gates. He kept running hoping that he could still make it...until he saw the figures of Sona and her Vice President. ' _Shit, there goes me not getting detention'_ he slowed down to a walk as he approached the gates to the school and greeted his slow death by afterschool paperwork. " Hello Kaichou" Issei said bowing in respect. "Hello Hyoudou, late again?" Sona said peering at Issei through her glasses, "That's detention, I'll see you in the student council room after school today after I notify your parents". "Yes, Kaichou. I'll see you then." Issei said bowing once more. On his way to the school building he passed by the ORC and couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, glancing up he saw a flash of crimson hair and noticed Rias Gremory looking at him through the window. He gave her a small wave and a smile before making his way towards the school building once again.

 _ **(Time Skip: End of School Day)**_

Issei was about to head to the student council room when he heard giggling from down the hall, he followed it to find the Perverted Duo sneaking off to the Kendo Club's locker room. Casually he snuck past them to the front of the building and knocked on the door, within seconds it was opened by Murayama, vice-captain of the Kendo Club. "Anything I can help the so called Knight of Kuoh with?" she asked giggling. Issei recognizing his nickname for being chivalrous around the school smiled and played along. "Why yes M'lady, it seems the usual scoundrels are peeping on you fine ladies" he said gesturing to the hiding place of the two perverts. Murayama blushed at the 'M'lady' line but quickly rounded up the Kendo Club to hunt the perverts. Issei left and winked at the Matsuda and Motohama as he walked by them and went on his way to detention. After hours of agonizing paperwork, Issei was finally ready to go home. Although he didn't mind Kaichou staying behind to chat with him as he organized the papers, even if it was mostly about chess and other academics. Crossing the bridge on his way home though, he was surprised by a girl calling his name. He turned to watch a teenage girl run up to him with a uniform from what he assumed was another school, she had long black hair and innocent violet eyes and a body most girls would kill for "E-excuse me, your name is Issei right? Issei H-hyoudou?" she asked cutely stuttering with her words."Yes, and you are?" Issei replied casually albeit a little confused. "Y-yuuma Amano" she managed to squeak out "and I was wondering if you would like to be my boyfriend?" she said her face turning red. "Hmm I'll have to say no to that" he said causing her to sadden "but if you want we can go on a date and see how well that goes first instead" and her face lit up like a Christmas tree "Yes! That would be great" she exclaimed. Issei told her to meet him Sunday at the park and they exchanged numbers. Issei went home for the day and after finishing his homework passed out in his bed. The next day he toured around the town looking for good spots to take Yuuma for their date and to pick up some nice clothes to wear for it. He got home sometime late at night and called Yuuma to make sure the date was still on, he ate dinner with his parents and explained where he would be the next day. "That's great news sweetie I hope you have a fun time out there with her" his mom said and his dad chimed in with "Make sure you treat her right son and no funny business". "Of course dad and thanks mom" Issei said before slowly getting up from the dinner table and making his way to his bedroom so he could get some sleep for his date. Issei woke up the next morning to his alarm buzzing in his ears and after turning it off went through his daily weekend routine of 20 push ups, 50 sit ups, and a morning jog before breakfast. After finishing breakfast he hopped in the shower, washing off the sweat of his workout and cleaning up for his date. He hopped out and dried his light brown hair, sticking up in its usual spikes and admired his six pack abs and his wiry muscles, he worked hard for them even though he played no sports and avoided fights when he could help it. He threw on a red shirt similar to his Kuoh Academy uniform but with a black button up shirt thrown overtop and a pair of dark jeans and to top it off a silver necklace with a small obsidian pendant in the shape of a claw. He made his way to the fountain where he would meet Yuuma for their date receiving a flyer from some scantily clad lady '" _Make your wishes come true"? Must be some strip club, gotta remember to throw this away at some point'_ and within a few minutes she was there "I hope I didn't make you wait too long" she said nervously. "Not at all, and if you're ready we can get this date started" Issei replied with a brilliant smile. Off they went, Issei took her to multiple shops and boutiques and bought her a small bracelet with a small purple stone in it telling her it complimented her eyes making he blush profusely. Slowly the day came to an end and so did their date, they stood by the fountain where they had rendezvoused and were standing side by side watching the sunset when Yuuma leaned over and whispered something in Issei's ear "Ise-kun, can you do me a favor?" she asked a hint of something in her voice. "Sure Yuu-chan, what do you need?" Issei asked completely oblivious to the fact she now stood behind him taller, more mature, in even more skimpy clothing and had a pair of black wings jutting from her back. "Will you die for me?" She asked laughing. All of his instincts screamed at him to move, so he rolled to the side. He took a glance at the small crater where he had been standing and then looked at Yuuma or whatever the creature that had been Yuuma was. "Hahaha you're a quick one aren't you? Too bad that Sacred Gear isn't out to play, maybe you'd be a challenge" the winged girl said while chuckling. "What are you?! And what's a Sacred Gear?!" Issei yelled causing the new Yuuma to smile evilly. "I'm a Fallen Angel and my name is Raynare, what's the matter Ise-kun? Not a fan?" the now named Raynare said changing her voice back to Yuuma's for the last part of her sentence. "And as for Sacred Gears, well in your case it's a curse and I can't let it get in my way no matter what kind it is" and with that she tossed another spear of light at Issei who once again dodged it by jumping backwards. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about but I'm out of here!" Issei yelled before turning tail and running for his life away from the Fallen Angel and the fountain. As he was running something in his brain kept telling him which way to dodge as violet spears rained around him, but he was running out of stamina and each time the spears seemed to be getting closer. "Ugh just die already would you?!" Raynare yelled from above and tossed another two light spears one clipping Issei's knee and the other just barely grazing his right side. Issei hit the ground hard his earlier momentum sending him sliding across the ground. He heard the rustle of feathers and then footsteps approaching he attempted to crawl away but was kicked from his right side making the spear wound bleed more heavily. Flipped onto his back from the force of the kick Issei stared up at Raynare with a look of fear and disbelief etched onto his face. "You've got some minor skills for a human, might have even put up a fight if you could manifest your Sacred Gear" Raynare said looking down on him with a look of amusement. Slowly a smile slid across her face "why don't you go ahead and try to summon it? I'll give you until the count of ten and if you can do it you might even be able to survive. Don't count on it though hahaha" she said ending her sentence on a laugh. ' _Damnit, I don't even know what this crazy bitch is talking about. How am I supposed to summon something I had no clue about'_ Issei layed there in too much pain to talk or move. "I'll take that as a yes, let's start the countdown" Raynare said.  
"10"  
' _Shit, alright let's do this'  
_ "9"

' _Sacred Gear come to me!'  
_ "8"  
' _Fuck! Umm Sacred Gear arise?'  
_ "7"  
' _Shit shit shit, wake up you damn thing!'  
_ "6"  
' _Help me out here! I don't want to die!'_

 **[Awakening!]  
** A booming voice called from nearby and a bright flash emanated from Issei's left hand, interrupting Raynare's counting and filling Issei with new found energy. Raynare took a step back to look at what the boy had called upon only to start laughing "I was afraid you would ruin my plan? And all you had was a pathetic Twice Critical?" she was almost doubled over laughing while Issei admired the gauntlet on his left hand. It was red with a large green gem in the center that seemed like a miniature explosion was trapped inside, two gold blades jutted from the sides and the gauntlet covered most of his lower arm leaving only his fingers, the underside of his arm, and everything above his elbow unprotected. Issei also found that he could now stand up, and he did so albeit a bit wobbly. ' _Alright it may not be powerful but hopefully I can at least fight her off. Now how do I use this? Uhm, activate?"  
_ **[BOOST]  
** Power flooded Issei's body as his strength and speed doubled. ' _Here goes nothing'_ He thought to himself before charging at the still laughing Raynare, uppercutting her in the jaw while she was off guard, launching her slightly into the air she fell back to earth with a light thud. She stood up with an expression of pure rage "How dare you hit me, you human" she yelled at Issei who was astonished with his strength, snapping out of his reverie he responded with "and how dare you laugh at me you winged bitch!". He charged towards her again but this time she was ready as she swung a light spear at him, he quickly backhanded it away with his gauntlet before kneeing her in the stomach. He grabbed her hair as she doubled over and punched her repeatedly with the gauntlet before she managed to send a punch back making Issei slide a few a few feet away. ' _Fuck that hurt! But I gotta keep going, she's stronger than me but if I'm more vicious she might back down'_ and so he ran right back at her dodging her feet and hands when he could and blocking her spear at every swipe. Finally she over extending on a lunge he sidestepped and he grabbed her arm breaking the elbow over his knee with an audible crack. Raynare screamed in pain as her light spear disappeared and her arm hung limply at her side. The fight slowly started turning in Issei's favor as he kept lining up shots on Raynare's now weakened side, punch after punch he lobbied at her and finally Raynare tried to run. She punched Issei again sending him back but a much shorter distance this time and she zoomed up into the air her wings working powerfully to get her airborne she screamed one last thing at Issei before flying off "I'll kill you, you pathetic human. I'll come back and next time I won't make the mistake of letting you live". The boost ran out a few seconds later, and Issei slumped down. The fight taking its toll on his stamina and his adrenaline dissolving allowed him to feel his body's pain in full effect. Before passing out he felt himself be picked up and all he could see was white hair before he was finally out.

 _ **_  
Alright, there's chapter 3. This is a rewrite of the original because multiple complaints revealed plot holes that I couldn't explain with my ideas for the future. Thank you to those who left the reviews. Hopefully I also paced this chapter a little better towards the end. Don't worry next chapter I will be taking my time with and if anyone wants to volunteer to be a beta reader that would be amazing! Alright see you all for the next chapter of Ouroboros Dragon Emperor!**_


	4. The Red Dragon's Awakening

_**Before we get into this chapter I would like to quickly say thank you to Sirzuccs, he pointed out some plot holes I couldn't fill in with future info and was very helpful with his suggestions! Alright now it's time for Chapter 4, let's hop on in.**_

Still own nothing from Highschool DxD

 **{Ddraig Speaking}  
** ' **Ddraig Speaking to Issei'  
[Abilities Being Used]**

' _Characters Thinking'_

 _Darkness surrounded Issei, the only sound that could be heard was a low rumble that seemed incredibly far away and extremely close at the same time. The rumbling seemed to rise and fall almost as if in rhythm, and before long Issei realized it was snoring albeit that of something huge judging by the way it seemed to reverberate through his body. "Hello! Is someone there?" Issei called into the darkness, after a few seconds Issei gave up the hope of getting a response and began walking. He figured he moved maybe two feet before he tripped over what felt like a chain, but could see nothing. He reached a hand down and could tell that there was definitely a chain there, but somehow it was impossible to see, figuring he had nothing better to do he grabbed onto it and started following it further into the darkness._

 _After what felt like an eternity following the chain, Issei began to see a light in the distance and he could almost swear he felt heat emanating from it. He dropped the chain and ran towards the light, never noticing how the rumbling had gone from being all around him to being in the direction of the light. Finally he made it into the circle of light and all around him the air tingled with a mixture of heat and power, and realized that he was standing at the lip of a crater. His eyes slowly traveled down and locked onto an impossible sight, a huge dragon laid within the center of the crater. It's scales were crimson, and it's body was covered in gold spikes around its 4 legs while two impossibly huge leathers wings were tucked into its sides. Issei continued staring in wonderment at the dragon before he noticed a few certain things, first the dragon being restrained by huge black chains that seemed to be made out of shadows, with the manacles attached to the dragon's legs and it's neck bearing a mark of 2 snakes in an infinity symbol eating the other's tail. Secondly he noticed that while the dragon appeared to be sleeping it unconsciuosly seemed to be struggling against it's restraints._

 _Issei couldn't help but feel saddened by the sight and without thinking slid down into the pit to help the huge beast. The chains were held into the ground by huge loops made of the same shadowy material as the chains and were fed from the top of the crater through the loops and then onto the dragon, restricting all but the slightest movements. As he slid down he noticed that another thich band of shadow held the beast's mouth closed, he decided to start to remove that one first just because it seemed the easiest to slide off. As soon as his hands touched the band and he started pulling, the dragon's eye closest to Issei shot open and stared at him with intensity and curiosity in it's almost emerald glow. It made no move to struggle as Issei yanked off the ropelike muzzle, and sat quietly as Issei pulled the loop out of the ground connected to the dragon's neck chain. As soon as it could move it's neck the dragon stood and tilted it's head back and roared, red flames streaking from its mouth, the roar made Issei think of triumph and gratitude but with no clue how he came up with those ideas. Sadly the chain was still there but now the dragon could move at the very least._

' _ **So you managed to awaken me after all, good work young drake'**_ _the dragon spoke scaring Issei and making him jump back in surprise.  
_ " _You can talk?!" Issei exclaimed in disbelief as he stared up at the towering figure of the dragon.  
_ ' _ **We are partners, it is only natural I can speak to you'**_ _the dragon replied in a matter-of-fact tone,_ ' _ **Now if you would kindly remove these chains, we can speak properly'**_ _it continued in it's gravelly voice that seemed to shake the corners of Issei's mind. After a few more minutes Issei had removed the loops to the chains, allowing the red dragon to snap the chains with his teeth._ ' _ **Ahh much better, you have my gratitude young one'**_ _the dragon replied settling down into a much more comfortable position his head laying down in front of Issei peering at the young boy through eyes like emerald fire._

" _What are you? And what is this place?" Issei asked genuinely curious as to the strange shadowy place and why this dragon was here._

' _ **This is your mindscape, an area in your dreams where you may contact me or do as you wish. As for what I am, I'm known as Ddraig, the Red Dragon of Domination'**_ _the dragon responded it's voice swelling in pride at his title._

" _Well Ddraig, I'm Issei Hyoudou. Please call me Issei though, and what did you mean earlier when you called us 'Partners'?"_

' _ **Ah, you remember your fight with the fallen one yes?'  
**_ " _Hard to forget it" Issei responded figuring he was talking about Raynare_

' _ **I am the reason for your gauntlet and before that I fed you the instinct for when and where to dodge her strikes'  
**_ " _Well then thank you, if not for you I would be dead...wait I'm not dead right?"  
_ ' _ **Hahaha far from it! You did well for your first fight, and without a fully awakened gauntlet too!'**_ _the dragon's laugh seemed to shake the mindscape to its core._ _ **  
**_" _What do you mean?" Issei asked confused about the term applied to his gauntlet. "Do you mean there is more to it?"_

' _ **Much much more, especially for someone like you. We will talk more the next time you summon the gauntlet young one, I believe you should be able to use it's next form'**_ _slowly Issei realized that the dragon was dissolving before his eyes as he began to wake up, aware that he seemed to be gently being shook awake…_

Issei groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and was greeted by a pair of beautiful violet eyes staring down at him. Above him was a girl somewhere around his age in the Kuoh Academy uniform, her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail with a orangish yellow bow. "Hello, I hope you've had enough rest. Our master has a few questions for you" the girl spoke, ' _She seems so familiar...Akeno was her name I believe... a first year and one of the school's 'Great Beauties''_ Issei thought to himself before sitting up on the strange bed he seemed to be sprawled on. "Of course Akeno-senpai, although I have a few of my own" Issei responded with a small smile and he slowly rose up from the bed and followed her down the hall his body was stiff, all though not in pain as he figured it would be. Akeno led Issei down a hallway and a flight of stairs before they reached they reached a set of double doors made of some type of dark wood. Akeno opened one of them and ushered Issei into a room with 3 other figures who Issei quickly recognized, standing net to the other set of doors was a boy with a blond bowl like haircut, calm blue eyes, and a small smile that stayed on his face almost constantly ' _Kiba Yuuto, the nominated 'Prince of Kuoh' I've run into him a few times, very polite'_ Issei thought to himself. Next, on the couch was another female, a petite girl with white hair decorated by two cat themed hair clips ' _Koneko Toujou, 'The Mascot of Kuoh' never talked to her before but jeez this club is full of popular students'_ then Issei noticed the figure sitting at the only desk in the room was Rias Gremory. ' _Is she the 'master' or whatever the hell that means? Guess I'm about to find out'_ just before Issei went to go introduce himself he felt a slight tug on his left arm and glanced down before Ddraig's voice filled his head, ' **careful partner, everyone in this room is a Devil'  
** ' _What does that mean?'  
_ ' **I'll explain later, just pretend you know nothing of the supernatural'  
** ' _I think you may have forgotten one important detail'  
_ ' **What's that?'  
** ' _I already didn't know anything!'_

Before Issei could get another word in with Ddraig, he realized Rias had asked him a question. "Uhh I'm sorry, could you repeat that for me? I was lost in my head hahaha" Issei said with a touch of nervous laughter at the end. She gave him a tight smile and repeated her question "I was asking what that Fallen Angel wanted with you the other night" her voice carried an edge to it. "Can I ask a question first?" Issei responded scratching the back of his head.

"Sure, why not" Rias stated slightly more agitated.  
"What's a Fallen Angel? You mean whatever Yuuma or Raynare or whatever her name was, right?"

"You really don't know about the supernatural?"  
"I mean unless you count reading a bunch of horror stories?"

With a sigh Rias began to explain the supernatural world to Issei starting with the Great War between the 3 factions. Issei zoned in and out of her history lesson, only tuning in when he heard the name of the big players like God or the 4 Maous. An hour passed before something Rias was saying genuinely caught his attention, "the war however was put on hold when two dragons raged across the battlefield" Rias stated while Issei leaned forward in his seat. "Their names were Albion, The White Dragon of Supremacy and…"  
"Ddraig, The Red Dragon of Domination" Issei finished her sentence with a smirk believing he had said something , Rias just blinked at him, "how did you know that?".  
' **Way to go Partner, what did I say about pretending to know nothing?'  
** ' _Crap, what should I do?'  
_ ' **Go ahead and show them. But a quick warning, the power from unlocking the next stage of the gear can be a bit overwhelming for most people'  
** ' _What do you mean by overwhelming?'  
_ ' **Don't worry the worst that will happen is you passing out while the power settles inside you'  
** ' _Alright, I can handle that. Now how do I summon this thing outside combat?'  
_ ' **Just focus on something you find powerful, and imagine the gauntlet coming to you'  
** Issei held his left hand out in front of him, and thought about what he found the most powerful thing and all he could think of was Ddraig himself. He kept the dragon in mind as he thought about the gauntlet coming to him and the rush of power it had given him last night. Then he heard a collective gasp from the ORC members as he could see a red flash from behind his eyelids, he opened them to see the gauntlet same as before.

' _Uhh, Ddraig I thought this was supposed to be different?'  
_ ' **Just use the boost a few times, it should unlock'  
** "This is only a Twice Critical, it doesn't explain how you knew the dragon's name" Rias said interrupting Issei's mental conversation with Ddraig.  
"Just allow me to boost a few times, and it should explain everything"  
"Alright, I can wait" Rias said sitting back down in her chair

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]  
[EXPLOSION]  
[EVOLUTION: BOOSTED GEAR TRUE INITIAL FORM]**

After the two new announcements were called Issei's left arm was enveloped in green light that slowly swallowed his entire arm and when it finally faded out Issei's entire arm was covered by a new form of his previous Twice Critical. His hand was now fully covered by the gauntlet and his fingers were encased with claws, now in addition to the large green gem on the back of his hand there was now one near the back of his forearm, slightly protected by a ridge in the gauntlet. A single gold spike shot out from somewhere near his elbow, and the red scales of the Boosted Gear then continued up to his shoulder although with much thinner armor than what was covering his hand. Issei slowly rolled his hand back and forth admiring the new form of his gauntlet, when he finally looked up at the ORC he could see their stunned looks.  
"That's the Boosted Gear! One of the thirteen Longinus, although it looks different than from what I've read about it" Rias said with slight with slight puzzlement entering her voice towards the end of her sentence.  
"Well I'm not sure why…" Issei began to speak before he was cut off by tilting forward falling towards the floor, which he hit with a loud resounding thud. Rias and Akeno rushed forward to check on him but jumped back when a loud echoing laugh came out of nowhere  
 **{Ahahaha, I warned him what would happen.}** a loud voice spoke emanating from Issei's left hand. **{No need to be concerned Miss Gremory, my partner's body must get used to the power of the gauntlet. His reaction was more violent than most because of special circumstances}** Ddraig said calmly explaining the form of the boy passed out on the floor.  
"What do you mean by that?" Rias asked after recovering from her shock of hearing the dragon first speak.  
 **{Well the way the gauntlet formed is completely new, you were right that it's supposed to look different, the boy is much more than he seems Gremory}  
** "May I ask you a question?"  
 **{No you cannot make him join your peerage, his power exceeds that of your pieces}** Rias put her head down, saddened by the news. **{But I'm sure he'll help you even if he isn't part of your peerage, he's just that kind of person}** Ddraig said with a sigh and a hint of amusement, making Rias jolt back up.

"How can I get him to help though? It's not like he has any reason to help me" Rias asked confused on why the boy she had just met would help her out.  
 **{Like I said, he tries to help anyone who he thinks needs or wants help. Please take him home so that he can recover, fetch him from class sometime tomorrow}** Ddraig said officially ending the conversation, Rias then prepared a transportation circle and dropped Issei off in his bed.

 _ **_  
Alright guys, that's chapter 4 officially finished, and with that we're jumping into the end of the Asia Arc, and onto the Fried Chicken Arc. Somewhere in there Issei will start learning about who and what he is. See you all next time for more Ouroboros Dragon Emperor!**_


	5. Update

Hey everyone, sorry about the huuuuuuge delay. I'm working on chapter 5 as this posts and hopefully it'll be up sometime this week or next week. Life after graduation has been hitting me pretty hard and taken up a huge chunk of my freetime. I'm glad to say I'll be continuing this story and trying to post when I can. I'll see you all in the next chapter!


End file.
